


Mawar

by obturadorearen (revabhipraya)



Category: Matahari 1/2 Lingkar (Webcomic)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Rose - Freeform, thank you
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 15:53:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14897508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/obturadorearen
Summary: Setangkai mawar merah jambu membawa pesan untuk Kay.





	Mawar

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Matahari 1/2 Lingkar © Chairunnisa. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
>  **Warning:** AR.

Kay mengulurkan tangan ke dalam laci meja dan menemukan setangkai mawar merah jambu terbungkus plastik di dalamnya. Gadis itu menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, mencari-cari sosok yang mungkin mengirimkan bunga ini. Bisa saja kan orang itu menunjukkan gerak-gerik mencurigakan yang dapat Kay sadari?

Sayangnya, nihil. Kay tidak menemukan seorang pun yang kelihatan mencurigakan. Sang gadis lalu mencabut pesan yang direkatkan di ujung plastik pembungkus. Dibacanya isi pesan itu.

> _Hai, Kay!_   
>  _Makasih ya udah bantu-bantu jadi dekor! Jangan terbatas di kegiatan ini aja, cari kegiatan lain juga, ya! Semangat terus!_

Kay mengerjap. Tidak ada nama pengirimnya, tetapi Kay dapat menangkap senyum senang seseorang.

Senyum senang Arka yang membuatnya tergabung dalam Divisi Dekorasi.


End file.
